


【明正】末路（abo暗黑车）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【明正】末路（abo暗黑车）

＊架空背景，与现实社会无关，abo前提，明A正O，全属虚构，相信大家也不会当真

＊突发暗黑车脑洞，很糟糕很病态，看了一点也不会开心

＊有部分mob情节注意，RPS注意

＊不要太着意于性别论

＊因为太羞耻了所以文中人名用了缩写，你们知道是谁

＊有科学bug（废话）

hxm现在才知道yz丰腴起来的样子是这样的迷人。

之前电视里报道时他还万般不信，这次他真站在这面前，亲眼目睹了这一个个人，排成了长队，将裤子解开，插进yz白晃晃的身体，机械性的摇曳，射了再换下一人的场景。

他在家的时候，哭过，气过，可是真站到这面前时，脑子里心里只有层层的无望，连泪和表情都没有了。

他就痴痴的望着玻璃墙那边，被限制在玻璃柜中，像白面团一样缩成一团，曲着腿的敞开自己的一切的人。yz脸上表情是怎么样呢，自己望过去全是模糊的一片，只能脑补他从前和他演戏那时的脸，非常的纯净好看。

从两年前的2月份开始，帝国废除了omega保护法案，进入了最后的存亡抉择。举国上下已经没有人任性的为了omega权益去抗争。一篇冰冷的，足够权威和慎重的研究成果显示，人类已经濒临灭绝。omega即将消失，余下的alpha和beta已经没有足够的繁衍能力。

曾经omega保护法案成立时是多么光荣的一刻，如今国民的心情就有多么的惨淡。

omega保护法案颁布至今已逾百年，那时候生态环境剧变，abo性别进化停滞，加上腐朽的社会意识对omega群体的压迫，omega数量锐减。人类基因已经面临劣化的危险，科学界和民间都发出了呼吁保护omega的声音，在各界光荣的合作下，针对omega的一系列保护措施和公共基础被建立了起来，为的就是给人类未来的存续留有余地。

可是这样的保护随着研究结果一年年的公布变得越发无望——omega的意志得到了尊重，但是人类的延续几乎可以预见的无法撑过百年。对omega有限的研究已经到达了极限，最后的二十年里，omega保护法案被一次一次的修改，将自由和自主一点点的从omega群体身上剥下，在民间民众绝望的默许下，最后一点无聊的书面掩饰也被帝国作废，omega保护法案彻底瓦解，omega群体彻底成为真正不具备人权的一群人。

两年间，所有的omega都被控制了起来，成为人类延续的最后补救措施——现在科学界仅有的能力，也无法成功替代omega的生育能力对人类基因的正向延续。

也就是说，目前以及可预见的将来里，没有任何方法能替代omega的子宫，来生育寿命足以支撑死亡率的人类个体。也没有任何方法能替代omega的子宫生育出同为omega的个体。

队伍靠近了，hxm终于能稍稍看见yz的样子，对方也看见了这边，对着他笑了笑。谁也不知道他有没有诧异有熟人的到来，因为一向这种仪式，都不会有人主动前往去玷污认识的人的。omega虽然法律意义上不再是人，但情感上却还是人的。

yz是在两个月前被抓起来的，他终于被帝国警察切断了所有可能拥有的抑制剂的来源，最后的一次发情期，把他像全裸着一样暴露在空气里，成为了最末一位编入名册的omega个体。

他靠着抑制剂伪装生活了三十多年，在今年才取得了他事业上相当的成绩。他做的有多好，hxm最知道，他看着他一路走向艺术的最高峰，可是没有等拿到荣耀，他就失去了身为人的资格，被人裹挟着，被定性终其一生履行其母巢的职责。

在他们在一起演戏的最后时间里，hxm看着yz肉眼可见的丰腴了起来，那种丰腴算不上丑陋，只是把他身上本来有的棱角微微的磨平了，看起来越来越柔软，和温情，笑起来也越发有种单纯中，带着艳情的感觉。

那时候他拍的戏里正好需要这样的角色形象，剧组甚至一度夸他胖的好，只要不过头，可以就这样继续保持一下。可是谁都没有想到他这样的变化乃是抑制剂锐减的结果，他不得不用了多种替代品，不同的抑制方法换着用了好几波，就为了撑到这部戏的完成。

后来他解脱了，为了这部戏的圆满他把一切能做的都做到了。最后他用完了最后一支有效的抑制剂，没什么牵挂的等着最终审判的来临。

替代omega保护法案的法条在去年下达了。所有omega需配合政府工作，把整个发情期间交给国立医院控制，并且履行生育职责，凡担起这份责任的omega，皆可在非发情和孕育期间，继续往日普通的生活。

现在yz要用身体来换取的，就是这份简单的权利。

hxm终于来到了yz眼前，见面的时间还早，他还需要听着yz被别人摆弄弄出的呻吟好一会儿。

真在眼前的时候才看清楚，他真正变成omega之后到底有多美多么艳情。脸上的轮廓变得柔软，令他看起来比他本身的年龄至少小了十岁，甚至因为他自身相貌和骨架的显小，气质上令人有种在奸淫幼童的错觉。他在玻璃展柜里被压成一团，白花花的肉体被挤上了玻璃墙面，他在“胖了”的这段时间，体脂率明显的上升，却始终没有显得粗壮，只是那些带着淫靡气息的白肉填满了他作为男子的身躯的那些刚阳的沟壑，使他身体大的曲线逐渐显露出来，并且越来越焕发流畅美感，不多时就变成古典油画里那种不带骨感的窈窕体态，仿佛为成为母亲做好了充分准备。

他眼睛依然灿烂，眼底的散发的光点还是那么美好，那些是他多年从业生涯里积累的璀璨阅历，为他如今美得凡俗的肉体带来了由内而外的沉着气质和韵味，可是这些都只在hxm的眼里重要，现在的他，在陌生人眼里，只是客观成立的生育机器而已，他们越是保持冷静，就越能接受这种不合理的压迫，完成自己身下操干的使命。

终于hxm还是走到了眼前。

他们认识的那短短的一回，他们哭过笑过，在一起畅谈过演戏的乐趣与心得，满足与遗憾。他们之间没有多的，只有心里明镜似的挚友心情，有着互相仰慕的心意但都是出于敬意。最后一点小小的爱怜与俏皮也都留给了戏里，因为戏里他们演绎的就是一对恋人，恋人哪有不爱的呢。

看到这里，hxm哭了，他看着身下已经被性爱折磨得意识朦胧，连omega发情期本来会有的放荡渴求都退却清醒了的人，呆呆看了许久。yz也看到他的到来，什么也没有说，只是像戏里那样笑了，他就一直这么笑着，显得好像重现了戏里那个年代时，那些身不由主的敞开身体，在压迫之中绽放华彩的omega名伶。

他在这里，到底是在戏里，还是在戏外呢。

hxm不清楚，他不是个特别善于想通的人，他也没有特别厉害的办法，也不擅长英雄救美式的弃人类命运于不顾，他只是流着泪解开了裤子，用生命中最后一点力气进入了那人的身体。

空气里弥漫着omega信息素的芬芳，只属于yz的柑橘的芳香充斥了hxm的鼻腔。他一点也不需要自己鼓动勇气，身体自如的就动了起来。之前的人摇曳，有的人捅的深有的人捅的浅，可是他们得到的吟叫总是差不多，yz轻而低沉的带着哑的嗓音，像是永远有委屈，总是让人想安抚一番，高低吟唱，随着体内不绝的或高或低的快意呢喃出声，听起来总像吃不饱在哭泣的奶猫的低吟。

可是到hxm这里时，他的声音快乐了起来，有一点他平时说话的质感了，他哼哼着，呼呼的笑的开心，被顶弄时音色也没有变软，倒是像从前那个爱开他玩笑的yz一样，带着点得意的放肆。

得着了不同待遇的hxm反倒真止不住哭了，他越哭越头疼，好像要把心力全部扔在这一趟情事上死过去。他一面贴近生殖腔，一面试图组织语言，可是无论整理几次都没法顺利开口。最后他忍住了哭的呼吸，憋着一口气说的：

“很快就结束了。”

再深喘一口气说道：

“我会救你。”

yz表情突然停滞了，他眼睛里全是慌乱没有一点开心，见到故人本以为是叙旧，却没想到对方只为特地来递消息——他当然知道有什么方法可以救自己，没有免费的仁慈可以对抗人类对延续的迫切渴求，只有等价交换。

哭泣流的泪都被咽下去，hxm的嗓音像是在流血：

“我会去参加志愿改造的实验，我签署了合约，如果成功了就可以替代你。”

你不要！yz用眼睛这样说着。这个国家已经失去了道义，你无法保证舍身能够救我一命！可是他已经发不出声音，他在折磨下已经失去了可以说话的嗓子。

“我知道没什么希望，可是我已经受不了没法做什么的日子了。”

“拜托你给我一点希望，救救我。”

hxm咽着泪这样说着。

yz就这样瞪大着眼睛，看完了他哭泣的全程。yz的表情好像要吃人似的，没有了一点omega的柔婉，眼底全是阴鸷。混沌的鼻息压住任何一点放浪的呻吟，他眼看着hxm擦掉泪收拾净身体摇摇晃晃的背对他走出繁育室，眼看着hxm连背影也消失在门框里时，他啊的大叫出来，声音已经坏掉了，好像某种不存在的怪物的嘶吼。

他哭泣着吼了，挣扎了好久，但即使这样的糟糕反应也没有被免除接受侵犯的过程。他从来没有狂热的反抗过命运的不公，可是他现在憎恨自己的成熟，为什么要妥协给这一切，为什么要纠缠的活着，为什么要考虑下一代人类的繁衍延续。

日子总会更好的不是吗，他永远记着积极的去生活，可是日子好了到底能怎么样呢，绝望是种疯狂，它会诞生到你脑海里，对未来的生命所有的期望都再无意义。

alpha珍贵，beta无法改造，所以hxm有资格提出一换一，可是alpha改omega的实验，存活率甚至没有百分之五十，还有什么办法呢？

“我已经厌倦了什么都做不了的日子了。”

举国绝望的现状下，他还有什么希望能支撑着留给后人呢？

他麻木的看着门框里已经没有了的身影，再度发出撕裂般的狂笑。

-end-

＊以下是可看可不看的背景设定：

①因为alpha也少，而且AO繁育存在标记问题，风险高效率低，所以omega物化之后使用的繁衍策略就是一对多的以数量强行提高生育率的方式，omega不进行标记。为了保障精子质量，参与的alpha或beta每个人只允许在omega体内射精一次，射完换下一个人。这种方式其实依然低效，但是可控性比AO一对一要高。

②alpha改造omega很早以前就开始实施，但成功率比存活率更低，而且alpha本身也少，但是这项实验是目前缓解omega危机最有希望的方式，一旦有新的突破，甚至会给人类带来新的希望曙光，为了这个，帝国也放弃了AO一对一的繁育方式，并且把alpha群体也强行绑上了拯救人类的行列里，其实因为这个原因，alpha群体在不久之后也会遭到控制，这是后话了。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
任性的碎碎念：

绝境里，怀抱希望的那个是O，先陷入绝望崩溃的那个反而是A，这很有意思吧。

灾难面前人吃人也会变成现实，这无关道德也无关人性恶。人类只要能活下来，就可能等到奇迹和转机，但人为了活下来而吞噬自身，也会加剧灭亡的速度，这种恶性循环使绝望更加速生长。

社会道德在灾难面前会退让，但道德起源于人性本身的善意，消失的社会道德会摧毁人本善意，因而即使有人成为既得利益者，也难免被绝望的黑暗笼罩，进而崩溃走向自我毁灭。

但即使过程黑暗只要熬过去了还是会有曙光和转机，一旦有了转机，顺境与逆境的转换只在瞬间，以前所有的黑暗都可能因为一个微小的突破而彻底扭转，甚至走向一个光明和平等的美好未来。

生命可贵，但精神支撑同样可贵，希望与绝望往往只在一念之间。


End file.
